


How I Met Your Father

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Flashback, Humanstuck, M/M, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse, Past Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: On this the day you declared your love, you reminisce about how you met your mate... And it wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies at first.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. It All Started When...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hand_ler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hand_ler/gifts).



> This is for you lotsoflove123 because you my dear have kept me going and posting and giving me the energy to keep writing. Keep it up dear, you're the best. 
> 
> Also, this has a happy ending, obviously, just bear with it for right now.

You were unceremoniously woken up by two little bodies diving on top of you. 

You grunt at the sudden weight and blearily blink your eyes open as you hear giggles. Despite not having your glasses on you could see your mate doing the same thing, trying to shake the fog of sleep from himself as the twins push their way in between the two of you on the bed. 

“Wha’ time issit?” You mumble, laying your head back down on your pillow. 

Eridan sits up and grabs his glasses, yawning as he stretches. He looks at the clock, “It’s only seven...” He sounds only mildly upset at being woken up so early on a weekend. It was one of his only days to sleep in after all. 

“Time to get up!” Sai says happily as he pats your face. 

“No more sleepy time!” Adrianna adds as she tries to shake you. 

“ED, help...” You mumble as you really try to stay in whatever sleep induced haze you were still in. 

He laughs, “Sorry, Sol, you’re on your own.” He says as he gets up from the bed, “I need to go check on Sen anyways.” 

“You’re horrible,” You say as you grab the covers and roll over on top of your children who squeal in laughter, “Leaving me with these two little goblins.” 

“We’re not goblins!” They laughed, “We’re kids!” 

“Goblin kids then.” You say as they struggle to get out from underneath you. 

After a minute of wiggling and hitting at you with all their laughter and giggles, they manage to squeeze out from under you and the stand up and start jumping on the bed. 

“Get up mama!” Sai shouts, “It’s a special day!” 

You raise an eyebrow as you stand up out of bed and grab your glasses, putting them on, “Oh? And why is it a special day?” 

“Grandpa told us all about it!” Adrianna chimes, “It’s yours and daddy’s special day!” 

They weren’t wrong, it was the anniversary of your official pairing. The twins were six now which means... Five years now? You really were terrible with keeping track of these things. 

“Grandpa told you all about, huh?” You smile as you walk out of the room, your two children bounding after you. 

“Yeah, he said that it’s a special day that mommies and daddies have,” She says as she follows behind you, “He said that this is the day you and daddy poured all your love in to make it your day.” 

You laugh at the explanation your father had given the twins, him going by grandpa and Adrien choosing to be called ‘poppy’. 

“Is that so?” You walk down the stairs, watching behind you to make sure the twins don’t trip down said stairs behind you. 

“Yeah, so you and daddy gotta get up and love each other today!” Sai says as he runs past you to the kitchen where Eridan already is making coffee, having already checked on Sen to make sure he was okay. 

You walk in, laughing, “Your dad and I love each other every day, but yeah,” You say as Eridan looks back at you with a raised eyebrow, “I guess today I’ll love him extra special.” 

He rolls his eyes at you and shakes his head with a smile, “You’re an idiot, Sol.” 

You fake insult, “Is that how you speak to me on the day we put all our love into?” 

The twins gasp, “Daddy how could you!” Adrianna yells. 

“Yeah daddy, how could you?” You tease your Alpha. 

He pours himself a cup of coffee and he puts in his usual cream and sugar, “It’s too early for this...” He mutters, taking a sip of his coffee. 

You kneel down and pull your children close to you, “Daddy just doesn’t love me I guess.” You sigh dramatically. 

“Don’t cry mama!” Sai says looking up at you with genuine concern, “We’ll love you more than daddy ever could!” 

You really had to work to hold back your laughter because this was just too cute and funny to you, “If that’s how daddy wants to act then you two are all I need anyways.” 

Sai hugs you tightly, “I love you lots and lots mama!” 

“Yeah, daddy’s just being a mean doo doo head!” She sticks her tongue out at her sire. 

Eridan just rolls his eyes again as he leans back against one of the kitchen counters, “Again, it’s too early for this and you’re still an idiot, Sol.” 

You stand up, holding Sai as he won’t let go of you, “I know, but you love me any ways.” You smile as you walk over and give your mate a kiss. 

He gives you a quick peck back, “Yeah and I don’t know why.” He laughs a bit as he puts his cup down on the counter. 

“Well, you’ve knocked me up twice so I must be doing something right,” You tell him, “Also, I’m the only one willing to put up with your sorry butt.” 

He picks up Adrianna who’s jumping and holding her arms up to him, “Fair points, I suppose,” He says and he leans in and kisses you again, ignoring that the twins make gagging sounds, “Maybe I’ll knock you up a third time if you’re not careful.” 

You smirk at him, “I’d like to see you try.” 

“I’ll try as many times as it takes.” He says smoothly as he moves around you to set Adrianna down at the kitchen table in her booster seat, while he sets to getting breakfast ready for the twins. 

You put Sai down in his seat next to his sister, “Does that mean we need a babysitter?” You wiggle your eyebrows at him. 

He laughs, “Maybe we do.” 

You walk up to him and wrap your arms around his waist from behind, “You did want a big family after all, didn’t you?” You whisper into his ear as he pours cereal for the twins, causing him to falter just slightly. 

“Sol, I don’t know if this is just playful banter anymore or if you’re bein’ serious...” He looks back at you. 

“Hmmm...” You let him go, “I wonder?” You smirk at him as you turn to leave and go get Sen. 

“Sol, you better be bein’ serious!” He calls after you. 

All you do is laugh as you walk away. You head back up the stairs to the room just next to yours where Sen is and you open the door, peeking inside. 

He was awake and just wiggling his legs in his crib, happily blowing spit bubbles to himself. You walk over to his crib and look down at your youngest, loving how he smiles up at you. You pick him and carry him out of the room and back to where the rest of the family is. 

The twins were happily eating their breakfast while Eridan was seated at his usual spot with his cup of coffee as he scrolled through his phone (probably checking his work emails and such). 

He glances up at you, “There’s a bottle ready for Sen on the counter.” He tells you as he goes back to whatever he’s doing on his phone. 

You grab the bottle and sit down next to him and proceed to feed your son. You watch the twins finish up their breakfast, racing to see who could finish sooner and you had to shake your head slightly because it was such a kid thing to do. 

You and your family sat there for a good little while in comfort when suddenly Adrianna looked up at you, “Mama, how did you and daddy meet?” 

You looked at her and paused, you hadn’t been expecting that question. You looked next to you at your mate who was now paying full attention to the conversation being had. 

You look back at your daughter, “Well, we met back in high school.” 

“How?” 

“We went to the same high school?” You say confused, “I’m not sure what you're really asking.” 

“How did you and daddy meet in high school?” She clarifies. 

“Hmm, that’s a long story,” You tell her, “A really long story...” 

Eridan smiled into his coffee as he took another sip, “And I don’t know if it’s entirely appropriate.” He adds. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sai asks curiously. 

“It means maybe when you’re older.” He answers his son. 

The twins start whining and complaining and wanting to know and you laughed and stood up, setting the bottle down and readjusting Sen so you could burp him, “Hey, you get older with every second that passes, so keep pestering, maybe he’ll tell you.” You tell the twins. 

Eridan looks at you with a look of utter betrayal, “Really, Sol?” 

You start walking out of the room, “What’s that, ED?” You say innocently, “I can’t hear you over the sound of me needing to take Sen upstairs and get him ready for the day, sorry!” 

You can hear the banter between the twins and your mate as you walk out of the room and back upstairs to change and dress Sen. 

He was almost seven months now and you couldn’t believe how time passes sometimes. Speaking of time, had it really already been five years since you and Eridan had fully mated? You absentmindedly reach up to the mating mark you knew was on the back of your neck, ran your fingers over the scarred skin. 

It’s been even longer, though, since you had started dating Eridan. You were almost 27 now and you had met Eridan freshman year and started dating somewhere around the same time (because, fuck, maybe it had just been the raging teenage hormones, but the two of you had worked pretty quick on getting together) ... Wow, more than ten years... That’s a long time you think as you place Sen on the changing table and work on changing his diaper. 

As you really think about it, it had been quite the courtship between you two back then and you couldn’t help but smile at the memory... 

\- 

It was your first day of high school and you were never really one to care to much about the social implications of the way you looked on said first day, but here you were checking yourself over in the mirror hanging off the back of your door. 

You were wearing your best Star Wars shirt you had (the one with the Japanese poster on it) and a pair of plain black jeans. You had your usual mismatched converse on and you pulled on a plain black jacket that had the Gemini symbol embroidered on the left side of the zipper. 

You looked yourself over one last time before grabbing your back pack and heading out of your room. 

Your dad was at work and Mituna had already left to go meet up with his girlfriend Latula before school started, leaving you to get your own breakfast and yourself off to school. Once you had eaten and made your lunch, putting it in your bag, you left the house, locking the door behind you. 

This was it, you thought to yourself as you walked the fifteen minutes to the school, putting your headphones on and playing music as you walked, you didn’t really have a distinct taste in music, you just listened to whatever sounded good to you no matter what genre it was. 

Once at the school you tried to keep to yourself, you didn’t particularly like interacting much with new people. You had a small group of friends that you had made throughout elementary and middle school and that’s really all you needed. 

Speaking of those friends, you felt someone slap your arm and you quickly pulled your headphones off, looking next to you to see your best friend Karkat glaring up at you. 

“I’ve been calling your name for five fucking minutes.” He huffed at you. 

You give him an apologetic smile, “Sorry, KK.” 

He walks next to you as the two of you walk down the hall to the main office to get your class schedule and locker numbers. Once you had those you compared them and well shit, you only had two classes together and your lockers were on opposite ends of the hall. 

Karkat glared at the paper in his hand, “This is fucking stupid.” He says. 

“It is what it is,” You say, “At least we have some classes together.” 

“This whole education system is messed up if we can’t even take classes together with familiar people.” 

You laugh, “I don’t think that’s why the education system is messed up.” 

“It has to at least be part of it.” He looks up at you as the warning bell goes off and he sighs, “I guess I’ll see you for...” He looks back down at the paper, “Math, fuck...” 

You ruffle his horrifically messy hair, “I’ll see you in math, KK.” 

He growls at you and swats your hand away, “Sometimes I hate you, you know that?” 

“I know.” You smirk as you and him part ways, you heading to your first class which was history. 

You got a little lost so you were almost late and by the time you got to the classroom there was only one seat open. You sat down in it and sat your bag down under your desk, you probably could’ve left it in your locker, but oh well. 

You looked around the room and saw a few faces you recognized, Gamzee and Tavros were on the far side of the room and you think that’s Latula’s sister, Terezi? Something like that. Someone catches your eyes though, a boy sitting next to you with the dumbest fucking purple streak in his hair. 

You could smell the Alpha pheromones coming off of him and you had to cover your face with your hand because they were so strong. You had presented as an Omega fairly early on in your life, which was a shock to your family considering you came from nothing but Betas, but it had been treated like you were the best gift the world could have given them. 

You yourself didn’t much care for your status as a male Omega. Rare as they were these days, it just meant more hurdles for you to cross in life, trying to prove you were more than just a breeder. Already you had to deal with heats and suppressants and everything else under the sun and now you were seated next to an Alpha who clearly didn’t get the memo about needing to keep that shit under wraps when attending a coed school. 

_Great._

The teacher starts taking roll right about there and through that you learn that Alpha dumbshit’s name is Eridan Ampora and you could’ve sworn you knew that name from somewhere. Like it sounded ridiculously familiar and would be one of those names that once you learn what it was you would feel like an absolute idiot for not remembering it. 

You manage to get through your history class without going crazy with the strong smell coming from this kid, though it was making you kind of light headed and you couldn’t think quite straight. You were only pulled out of your haze when the bell rang and the people around you started to move and head off to their next class. You gathered your things slowly and stood up a little shakily. 

A hand came to rest on your shoulder and you looked up to see it was that Eridan kid, he had a slight look of concern on his face. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

You got a good look at him this time and _holy shit_ , he was fucking gorgeous. Like model gorgeous to you, as in Channing Tatum step aside there’s a new Magic Mike in town gorgeous. You blush because those couldn’t possibly be _your_ thoughts, those had to be the thoughts of the Omega in you being faced with a strong good looking Alpha. 

You nod quickly, pulling away from his touch and you just ran out of the classroom, not even bothering to look back. You rush to your next class, which thankfully was math with Karkat, because you had to tell _someone_ about this and he’s the only one you would trust. 

“I’m telling you, KK, this should be illegal or something.” You tell him as you wait for class to start. 

“He’s not on scent dampeners or anything?” He asks you, raising an eyebrow. 

“If he is, they’re not working because I couldn’t keep my thoughts straight, he smells so strong.” 

“I wonder why no one else mentioned it though,” He ponders, “Like if it was that strong wouldn’t the other Omegas in the class have been affected? Tavros is in your class, right?” 

“I mean, yeah he is, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Well, he’s an Omega too, you know.” 

“Okay, but he was on the other side of the room.” 

“Regardless isn’t it kind of dangerous to have an Alpha who can’t control his pheromones sitting in a class where there are Omegas?” He asks you with legit concern, “I think you should tell a teacher or something before anything bad happens.” 

You think about that and he’s right, an Alpha whose scent is just out there like that in a small room with Omegas could do some pretty bad damage if it isn’t taken care of. It could trigger an Omegas heat which could put other Alphas into a rut and it would just be one disastrous domino effect. 

“I guess if he’s in any of my other classes I’ll mention it.” You tell him. 

He nods and the teacher walks in right then and starts to take roll. You only half pay attention because one, you already knew everything the teacher was saying and two, you couldn’t stop thinking about Eridan Ampora. Why couldn’t you stop thinking about him? 

You had your elbow resting on your desk and your cheek resting against your hand as you stared down at your notebook where you were writing down his name over and over again as if that would help you figure out where you’ve heard it before. 

Of course, it doesn’t help and now you look like a complete whacko with some random dudes name written all over your notebook. You sigh and turn the page and attempt to actually pay attention to the teacher this time. 

By the time lunch rolls around you’re in a real pissy mood because you still couldn’t get this guy out of your mind. You’ve never been so obsessed with someone in your life and it was seriously irritating you. 

You sat down with your friends Karkat and Aradia. 

“So, Karkat tells me there’s a boy you can’t stop thinking about.” Aradia says with a wide smile on her face when you sit down. 

You glare at Karkat, who looks decidedly unapologetic, “Oh really?” You hiss. 

“Hey, don’t get snappy at me, Captor,” The Cancer defends himself as he eats his lunch, “I just wanted a second opinion on the matter and considering Aradia is an Omega like you, I figured she would be a solid source of information.” 

You narrow your eyes at him and then look at Aradia, “AA, first off, it’s not like I’m obsessed or anything, I just don’t know where I’ve heard his name before,” You tell her, “And secondly, is it _my_ fault that he can’t keep his pheromones in his own goddamn space in a place where there are Omegas present?” 

She giggles at you and your tirade, “So what’s his name and have you spoken to him yet?” She wiggles her eyebrows at you. 

You give her this look that just oozed unhappiness and discontent, “Have you been listening to me at all, AA, like... At all?” 

“Hey, Sollux,” Karkat grabs your attention, “Can I see your math notes?” 

“Yeah, they’re in my bag,” You say as you hand your bag over to the smaller man before turning back to Aradia, “Look, I’m not looking to attach myself to anyone and I certainly don’t need to give into primal urges and jump at the first Alpha to throw his scent my way so you can wipe that shit eating grin off your face right no--” 

“Sollux what’s this?” Karkat says as he holds your notebook up and lo and behold were the pages where you had written Eridan’s name over and over and over again. 

You dead stop and blush, you quickly look to Aradia, “It’s not what you fucking think I was just trying to figure out where I heard his name before and I thought writing it down would help!” 

She’s laughing at you and you slam your fist on the table, “Shut up, it’s seriously not like that!” 

She takes the notebook and looks at it, “Is this his name?” She asks, “Eridan Ampora?” 

“Yeah, that’s his fucking name, what of it.” You were in an even worse mood right now. 

She looks a little shocked, “You’re being serious?” She looks up at you. 

“Yeah, I’m serious.” You glare at her. 

“How could you not remember?” 

“Remember what?” You were seriously irritated. 

“Sollux, the Ampora’s are _the_ Alpha family around here.” Karkat chimed in, “If that kid in your class is really an Ampora it’s no wonder he smells so strong.” 

“Okay, but what does that have to do with him not taking scent dampeners or just going to an all Alpha school or some shit like that,” You say, looking between the two of them, “Why do I have to be subjected to this all semester?” 

“Again, just tell a teacher,” Karkat says, “I’m sure they can handle it, are they trained to be able to deal with that kind of shit in coed schools like this?” 

“I agree with Karkat,” Aradia chimes in, “There’s no reason for you to have to feel like you can’t be safe in an environment like this with an Alpha around.” 

You sigh and nod and, for whatever reason, you glance out at the rest of the lunchroom and you happen to see him, Eridan. He’s sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with his own group of friends, but he’s staring straight at you. It catches you off guard and you blush and quickly look away. 

Real subtle, Sollux, you think as you go back to half paying attention to whatever Karkat and Aradia are talking about now. You glance up again to see that Eridan had also gone back to interacting with his group. 

You had the rest of your classes with Eridan as it turned out, health, social studies and English. In each class you, against your better judgement, sat next to him for some reason. You didn’t actually tell a teacher about the smell, you didn’t mention it again all day to Karkat or Aradia, you just sat there next to him and glanced at him whenever you could. You didn’t understand it, you really didn’t. 

When you got home from school, you locked yourself in your room, tossing your bag to the side, not caring where it landed. You flopped down on your bed and stared at nothing in particular. You really couldn’t get him out of your mind and that smell was still floating around, he had smelled amazing and hated that. You rolled over on your back and grabbed your pillow, shoving it over your face as you groaned. 

This whole semester was going to suck if this is how it was going to go. 


	2. Old Wives' Tales

The rest of your week really did not go any better than that first day and you were steadily getting more frustrated with the fact that you couldn’t tell anyone about it. 

Not that you couldn’t, actually, but that you didn’t want to risk not being able to see  Eridan or smell his scent anymore. You didn’t talk to him or anything and he hasn’t spoken to you since that one interaction the first day of school. 

That also seemed to bother you and you couldn’t figure that one out either. 

“Hey, Earth to  Sollux .”  Karkat’s voice breaks through your thoughts, bringing you back to the present. 

You look over at him, “What?” 

He sighs, “You’re spacing out again, you okay dude?” 

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” You raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Really?” He gives you an incredulous look, “ Sollux , you’re basically an astronaut with how much you space out these days, like Houston we have a problem.” 

You give him a look, “I’m not spacing out...” 

He just stares at you. 

You stare back at him for a moment before sighing, “Okay, whatever, but I’m fine.” You look back at the book you have open in front of you. 

The two of you are at your house, sitting at the kitchen table doing homework because  Karkat really sucks at certain subjects and you are the token nerd of your small group so you would always help him when he needed it, which was more often than not. 

He doesn’t seem to believe you, but he does drop it. You guys manage to get through all your homework before going back to your room and playing video games. Halfway through a Halo campaign your phone goes off and normally you wouldn’t care to check it, but something in the back of your mind told you to see who it was. 

You paused the game, garnering you an annoyed look from  Karkat as you unlocked your phone and went to your messages.

Your heart stopped. 

_ “Hey, I don’t know if you really know who I am, but it’s  _ _ Eridan _ _ , from some a’ your classes. I got your number from that girl you’re always  _ _ hangin _ _ ’ out with.”  _

You stare wide-eyed at the message as another one popped up. 

_ “Not to sound like a total creep or  _ _ anythin _ _ ’, but I can’t really stop  _ _ thinkin _ _ ’ about you? God, that really does sound creepy, sorry...”  _

You furrow your eyebrows,  _ he  _ can’t stop thinking about  _ you _ ? 

_ “Anyways, I was  _ _ wonderin _ _ ’ if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime...? I mean I get if you say no, but I’m really  _ _ hopin _ _ ’ you’ll say yes?”  _

“KK...” You say looking up at your best friend, watching as he gives you a confused look. 

“What?” 

“...We have a situation.” 

You show him the messages and he reads them and then re-reads them and reads them for a third time to make sure he really read what he thought he did. 

“Holy fuck,  Sollux .” He finally says. 

You look back down at the messages; how do you respond? How do you take that? He’s thinking about you and wants to hang out, do you take him up on the offer and hang out or do you ignore it and stay away from him? 

“Well, what do you want to do?”  Karkat says as he sits cross-legged on the floor next to you with his arms crossed over his chest. 

You think about it for a moment, “I’m not really sure.” 

This had been a chance you had been waiting for, but you didn’t want to tell  Karkat that. That you had been just as obsessed with  Eridan as he had been with you apparently. 

“Would it be safe for you to hang around someone like him?” He asks you innocently enough, but the question bothered you anyways. 

You give him a small glare, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself around Alphas, KK, so thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“Hey, I’m just showing concern for my best fucking bro, so fuck you.” He glares right back at you. 

You just sigh, “I know,” You look down at your phone in your hands, your fingers hovering over the keyboard, “I’d be fine I’m sure, I just don’t know if I want to really hang out with him, I don’t even really know him... Right?” You look at  Karkat as if he’ll have an answer for you. 

He just shrugs, “The fuck if I know, I don’t keep track of who you talk to.” 

You groan and lay back on the floor, looking back at the messages. 

He watches you for a moment before standing up, “Well, why don’t you struggle with the impending idea of spending time with someone outside of our group,” he says as he grabs his bag from by your desk, “I’m going to go home and let you suffer in silence.” 

You sit up and look at him, “You’re so kind, KK.” You say as sarcastically as you can. 

“I know.” he says as you get up and you walk him out of the room and to the front door where he puts his shoes back on, “Just don’t do anything stupid,  Sollux .” 

“When have I ever done anything stupid?” You say and he raises an eyebrow at you, “Okay, anything stupid  _ recently _ .” 

He rolls his eyes, “Just be careful.” He says and you wave him off as he leaves, shutting the door closed behind him. 

You go back to your room, shutting the door behind yourself as you go to sit at your desk. You look back down at your phone and there’s another message. 

_ “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you or  _ _ anythin _ _ ’...”  _

You realized that it had been a good twenty minutes since those messages had been sent to you and maybe he thought you were just ignoring him. 

You hit the text box, letting the keyboard pop up on your screen. You hesitate for a moment before typing something and sending it. 

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding and set your phone down on the desk, God, you hoped you didn’t regret this. 

_ “I don’t mind hanging out, when are you free?”  _

As it turned out you would be hanging out with him the very next day. It was a Saturday so your dad didn’t mind you being out so long as you came back at a reasonable hour and kept your phone on. You and  Eridan had agreed to meet at the park on the north side of town and you had made it there a good ten minutes before your actual meet up time. 

You sat on a bench by the small lake that sat in the center of the park, staring out into it as you really thought about what you were doing. What were you doing? Was this okay? Were you going to regret this? Is this going to be a ‘never meet your  heros ’ type situation? 

You close your eyes and sigh, leaning your head back against the back of the bench, opening your eyes to stare at the sky. It was a pretty cloudy day and the weather was still cool and the wind really did nothing but add to how cold it was. 

After a moment though, you heard it. 

“Sol!” 

You looked up and saw  Eridan approaching from the path just to the left of you. You stood up as he walked up to you and  _ fuck _ , he was still gorgeous. He was wearing maroon skinny jeans, blue converse, and had a black  peacoat on with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. You couldn’t help but also notice all the rings on his fingers, what was up with that? 

“Sol?” You asked curiously at the nickname. 

He stops just about a couple feet from you, “Sorry, I always shorten people’s names...”

“Oh.” Is all you can say and you mentally slap yourself for sounding so lame. 

“Sorry for just  messagin ’ you out of the blue like that,” He starts, “I just really wanted to talk to you.” 

You sat back down on the bench and he sat next to you, “Well, to be honest, I wanted to talk to you too.”

“Really?” He seemed genuinely surprised by that. 

“Yeah, ever since the first day of school actually.” You admitted, a little embarrassed. 

There was a pause and then he was laughing, making you look up at him in confusion, “What’s so funny?” 

He looks at you with a wide smile, “Well, I thought I had scared you off or  somethin ’ with my scent, but I’m glad I didn’t.” 

_ That  _ confused you. 

He could see the confusion and he laughed again, “Sol, do you know who I am?” 

“Um...” You thought about it for a moment, “You’re  Eridan ?” You really weren’t sure what kind of answer he was looking for. 

“Well, yes,” He says, looking at you (holy shit his eyes were so blue), “But, more importantly, I’m an  Ampora and we’re like...” He pauses for a moment seeming to think about how he wanted to phrase his words, “Well, the Alphas of Alphas and it’s really hard for me to hide my scent sometimes.” He explains, turning his gaze down to his feet. 

So it hadn’t been his fault he smelled so strongly. 

“I take dampeners and  everythin ’, but they don’t always help,” He continues, “My dad wanted me to go to an all Alpha school because of that, but I felt that was kind a’ pretentious and I just didn’t want to.” 

You listened to him and wondered why he was telling you all of this. 

“So I decided to go to a coed school and try to be normal as much as possible, but then,” He looked at you, “I met you.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Sol, do you believe in fated pairs?” He asked you suddenly. 

That stopped you. 

Fated pairs? Wasn’t that just an old wives’ tale or some shit like that, why would he bring that up? 

“...What do you mean?” 

“Okay, this is  goin ’ to sound stupid, so just bear with me,” He says, facing you fully, “But I am 100% sure you’re my fated pair, I felt it the moment I spoke to you that first day,” he says, “I felt this kind a’ shock go through my system when I touched you and when you looked at me,” He blushes, “I-I just felt something fall into place in me and I knew I had to talk to you and tell you...” 

You could feel your own face turning red, “...Tell me what?” 

He takes a deep breath, looking you straight in your bi-colored eyes, “Sol, I want to pair with you, I really feel like this is some kind a’ destiny or  somethin ’.” 

You’re definitely blushing at this point and your heart is beating at a million miles per hour because this was not a normal conversation, in fact this was the furthest thing from normal, this would be considered almost bedroom talk by normal societal standards. 

“A-Are you fucking insane!?” You hiss, “Do you even know what you’re saying!?” 

“I’m not an idiot,” He gives  you  a firm look, “I know exactly what I’m  sayin ’ and I mean it.” 

“ Eridan , I’m only fifteen!” You say, standing up suddenly, “This is ridiculous, I don’t even really know you!” 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other and go from there.” He says as he stands up as well.

“That’s...” You struggle to find words, “That’s not how this work! Are you crazy! Obviously you ’re j ust confused because you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega, that has to be it!” 

He seemed upset by that, “That’s not it!” He raises his voice.

“Well then you’re just crazy and I really don’t want any part of that!” You say before turning and running away. 

God, how cliché can you be? 

You can hear him calling your name, but he doesn’t follow you, which you’re thankful for. You run almost the whole way home, slowing down only when you get to your neighborhood, your breath ragged and maybe you shouldn’t skip gym so much because you were way out of shape. 

You sit on the front steps of your porch, catching your breath before standing and walking inside, heading to the kitchen to get some water. Your dad was there making food, he looks up at you a little surprised. 

“You’re home earlier than I thought you would be.” 

You grab a water bottle from the fridge and open it, taking a long drink, “Yeah, well...” How do you tell him that you just ran away from some kid whom you didn’t know that basically proposed to you? 

He seemed to tell something had happened, “Well, regardless, go wash up, dinner will be ready soon.” 

You sigh, capping your water bottle and putting it back in the fridge, “Okay.” 

You walk out of the kitchen and head down the hall to your room, shutting the door behind you and you sit down at your desk, the chair creaking with the new weight. You thought about what just happened and you really couldn’t believe it, who did that kid think he was? And who even talks about fated pairs anymore... Actually... You sat up straight in your chair and opened your laptop that was sitting in front of you. 

What the hell even was a fated pair? Sure, you knew a vague answer, but this really required an in-depth search. 

You typed it into your search engine and started looking through all the links that popped up. The first few links were exactly what you thought they would be, old wives’ tales and romanticized tales of someone meeting their one true love. Really it seemed like all that crap that  Karkat was into. 

You did find some articles and such that seemed to have some basis, but really it still seemed like a steaming pile of bullshit. Did  Eridan really believe in all this crap? 

You sighed and closed your laptop when your dad called you for dinner.  Mituna was out with  Latula so it was just you and your dad, which you were grateful for because you wanted to talk to him without  Mituna being there. You loved your brother, but sometimes he was a little immature when it came to serious conversations. 

“Dad, can I ask you something?” You say as you shuffle food around your plate with your fork. 

He looks up at you, “Of course, what is it?” 

You keep quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase your question, “...Do you know anything about fated pairs?” 

That seemed to take him by surprised, “Fated pairs?” He asks, “Why are you asking about that?” 

“ Uhh ,” You pause, “ Karkat was telling me about some sappy  romcom with fated pairs and I just don’t get it, that’s all.” You lie  seemlessly . 

He watches you for a moment before nodding, “Well, I’m a Beta so I don’t quite understand the whole thing, but from what I know Alphas and Omegas all have a person they’re destined to be with, some kind of primal instinct that connects them to a single person when they meet them,” he explains to you, “I don’t know exactly how it works, but when they meet there’s something that happens that lets their bodies know they’ve met their destined pair.” 

“With their bodies?” You say confused, “Like what happens?” 

“Again, I’m a Beta, I’m not sure,” He says, “Why are you so curious about this?” 

You look down at your plate, not making eye contact with your dad, “Just wondering...” 

He didn’t seem to quite believe you, but he didn’t push it further. You finished your dinner in silence, thinking about what  Eridan had said to you and it still bothered you. That’s just not something you blurt out to anyone, let alone an Omega, the words carried a heavy meaning to them when you talking about pairing. 

Omegas can only really pair once, it’s a chemical release in the body when they’re given their mating mark that pairs them to that Alpha for life. 

Once you were done with dinner and you helped your dad clean up you went back to your room and laid down on your bed, staring at the ceiling. You couldn’t get the conversation out of your head and it really bothered you,  Eridan had been so serious about it and it kind of scared you, but... It made you happy, too, for some reason. You couldn’t explain it and reading those articles and what your dad told you was just confusing you more and more. 

You sighed and rolled over on your stomach, pulling your phone out and you pulled up more articles, trying to really understand it. 

Next thing you knew it was light outside and your head is resting in a puddle of your own drool on your pillow. You must have fallen asleep reading. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, picking up your phone and looking at the time. 

It was just past eight in the morning and thankfully it was Sunday so you weren’t late for anything. You yawned and got up, scratching the back of your neck. You moved about doing your normal morning routine as your thoughts fell back to what had happened yesterday, you still couldn’t believe it really. 

You sigh as you walk out into the living room, scratching the back of your neck again (why did it itch so much?) and you stopped in your tracks when you saw your dad sitting there with someone else. 

Eridan ?

“What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?!” You shout. 

“ Sollux , don’t yell.” Your father reprimands you, “Isn’t he a classmate of yours?” 

Eridan gives you a wide (obviously fake smile), “I needed help with some homework and everyone directed me to you, so here I am.” 

You glared at him, “Sorry, I don’t help assholes.” 

“ Sollux ,” You father said your name in a firm voice, “Language and really, be nice and help your classmate.” 

He stands up and walks over to you, “It’s nice of you to wake up finally, by the way,” He says as he ruffles your hair, “I’m needed in the office so I have to go, I’ll be back later okay?” 

“What?” You say as your dad heads to the front door, “But, wait!” 

“Be good,  Sollux .” he tells you as he walks out the door, closing it behind him. 

You really couldn’t believe what was happening. You glare over at  Eridan who’s taking his scarf off and folding it neatly in his lap. 

“Okay, what’s the real reason you’re here?” You hiss as you stand in the doorway with your arms crossed over your chest. 

“I just wanted to talk some more about yesterday,” He looks up at you, “I think you may have gotten the wrong impression about the kind of person I am.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh?” 

He sighs, “Look, I understand I probably came off a little strong yesterday, but...” He looks up at you, “I just wanted to apologize for  bein ’ a little too pushy about... Or  somethin ’...” He looks down at his scarf fiddling with it. 

You blink a few times, “...What?” You were confused, he seemed so different from yesterday. 

“I said I’m sorry, are you deaf?” He looks up at you. 

That irritated you, “Sorry, I don’t speak douchebag hipster, so you’re going to have to say it again a little more clearly so I can understand.” 

He glares at you, “... _ I  _ _ said  _ I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable.” 

You watch him for a moment and he did actually seem sorry. You decided to take pity on him. You sat down in the armchair across from the couch where the other was sitting. 

“Look, you  gotta understand that you’re an Alpha so maybe you don’t really understand the implications of what you said yesterday were, but it’s not so simple for us Omegas.” You tell him, “Pairing is a one time deal for us and  it’s not something we take lightly.” You explain. 

“I’m not takin' it lightly,” he says to you seriously, “I’m  bein ' serious,  whether you believe it or not.” 

“Well, then again, I think you’re an idiot because we’re too young for that shit and I don’t really know you.” 

“Can’t you try to get to know me?”  You could, you think to yourself, and you want to, but you were also scared. It was a huge life changing thought to think he could possibly be the one  you’d spend the rest of your life with in some domestic bliss shit or something. 

You scratch the back of your neck again, really why were you getting so itchy? You keep quiet for a moment before speaking again, “I mean I guess there really isn’t anything  _ too  _ wrong with that…” 

His face lights up at that, “ It doesn’t have to mean  anythin ’ right away, we’d just be  gettin ' to know each other, right?” 

“Alright, sure, but how?” 

He gives you a look, “By  talkin ’? Like what do you do for fun, what are your likes and dislikes, things like that.” 

You had to actually think about things like that because you’ve never had to explain who you were to someone before really. You and Eridan started talking and didn’t stop talking for a good hour and a half straight and you hadn’t even realized the time that had passed because you were actually enjoying yourself. You didn’t think that you would, but you there was this warm feeling that spread through you as you and Eridan kept talking about yourselves and you couldn’t believe how much of a dork he was. 

He was the younger of two boys, his mother, father and older brother were all Alphas and so were their parents and really it was just generations of Alphas is what he said. He had attended private schools up until this point and he never really liked the atmosphere of them, as he had told you yesterday, choosing to go to a coed school for high school. He loved history and all things aquatic and he was a huge D&D nerd who played more World of Warcraft than should be healthy and you couldn’t help but laugh at that.

He told you about how he presented earlier than anyone else in his family, his secondary gender showing at just eight years old for him and that it had changed his life pretty dramatically because there was more that was expected of him and suddenly, he had all these responsibilities as dominant Alpha. He didn’t much care for being only known as that one Alpha kid from the  Ampora family, no one really bothered to get to know him, they were just either intimidated by his status or wanted to use him for his status. 

That made you a little sad, to be honest, you could at least sort of understand what he felt. As a male Omega you were pretty rare and you were, for the most part, seen as a breeder seeing as you had a pretty strong Omega gene according to your doctors.  It kind of stuck you in this one spot of not being able to move forward normally, you would always have that fact hanging over you that no one would see you for  _ who  _ you were, just  _ what  _ you were. 

When you told him this and how you really didn’t like your Omega status, he listened so intently to you, his full attention was on you and it was odd and... Nice? He was actually listening to your feelings and what you thought about everything without judgement or some snarky response or anything and you had never really had that with anyone before. Anyone who really understood the dynamics you had to deal with anyways. 

“Hey, Sol, can I ask you somethin’?” He looks at you with a small embarrassed blush on his face. 

“Hm?” You raise an eyebrow at him, “Sure?” 

“Would... Would you come sit next to me?” He asks shyly. 

Your eyes widen just a little bit, “Uhh...” You think about it for a moment, “I guess?” You stand up and go to sit next to him on the couch and you didn’t understand why he was acting like it was a big deal. You sit next to him in class all the time and he doesn’t act like this. 

He moves the scarf off his lap and looks at you for a moment before leaning in close and he takes a deep breath, breathing in your scent and that makes  _ you  _ blush because it could be considered a rather intimate gesture. 

You can’t find it in yourself to move though, to pull away or stand up or anything, you just let him lean closer, letting him breath in along your neck where your scent glands were. 

After a moment, however, “ED, this is... It’s kinda...” You clear your throat and that seems to bring the Alpha back to the present and what he was doing. 

He jerks back and looks at you wide-eyed, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I just couldn’t help myself...”

“It’s okay, it was just a little awkward, that’s all.” You tell him, “But... I mean I didn’t dislike it or anything, in fact...” You look up at him, leaning in just a little bit, “Can I...?” 

He blushes again and nods, letting you scoot closer to him and lean in to do the same. You breathe in his scent, familiarize yourself with it, he smells like the ocean? How does he smell like the ocean, you don’t even live near it and yet that’s what you smelled along with an earthy  smell... Like dew on freshly cut grass or something. It smelled amazing, intoxicating almost to you grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so you could bury your nose in the fabric and smell him more and suddenly you felt hot and you pulled away embarrassed by what you had just done. 

He watches you closely, “Well that was somethin’.” He says his eyes wandering over you, making you feel even more hot and a little flustered. 

Why was it so hot? You were in just a t-shirt and your pajama pants and it was  hella cold outside and there’s no way you could be this warm. Did you dad leave the heater on too high again? Eridan furrowed his brow at you as you got lost in thought, you couldn’t figure out what was going on and you looked up at Eridan and his gaze seemed to pierce right through you and that had apparently been the moment the other proverbial shoe dropped and you felt this jolt go through your whole body. 

Shit. 

You both looked at each other and seemed to realize what was going on at the same time. 

“You need to go.” You tell him scooting away from him on the couch. 

He furrows his brow, “Why?” 

“Eridan, you really couldn’t be this much of an idiot,” You glare at him, “I know you know what’s going on and I want you to leave.” Your breathing was becoming heavy as the heat continued to course through you, your mind already becoming hazy. 

“But I can help you...” He says reaching out towards you and you harshly slap his hand away. 

“I don’t need your help,” You hiss, “I’ve never needed anyone to get through this in the past and I certainly don’t need to start now.” 

He sits up straight, looking down at you, “You’re  kinda a stubborn  asshole, aren’t you?” 

“Only when dealing with shitty Alpha’s who don’t know how to get the fuck out of my house.” 

He then did something that had your fear spiking and got your heart racing. He lunged forward and shoved you back against the couch, pinning you down to the cushions. You look up at him wide-eyed and even though you were scared, you couldn’t help but enjoy the weight his body provided on top of you, the feeling of being forced down. 

“I really don’t think I can stop, Sol,” He says in a low voice, “I don’t have that kind a’ restraint...” He leans down and presses his nose to your neck inhaling the sweet smell of your heat. 

You let out the smallest of moans at his action, tilting your head just slightly to allow him better access and you had no idea why you did that; you hadn’t wanted to. Your body was acting on its own. 

“G-Get off of me.” You say weakly, but your actions betray your words as you grip the front of his shirt, trying to pull him closer to you. 

“Fuck, Sol, you smell so good.” He ignores you as he runs a hand through your hair, gripping it and using it to pull your head to the side so he could place kisses along your neck easily. 

“E-Eridan, stop...” You say weakly as you spread your legs to allow him to shift more  comfortably on top of you and why was your body betraying you like this? 

“I can’t.” He says into your neck as his hands start running up your sides, sliding under the fabric of your shirt, his hands feeling like ice on your burning skin. 

You could feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes as the heat in your body started to become unbearable, your skin prickling and itching and only where Eridan’s hands were did it feel better. You wanted that touch, no... You  _ needed  _ that touch. 

He lifts your shirt and starts to kiss along your chest, licking your nipple and taking it into his mouth, nipping lightly at the flesh which sent waves of pleasure straight through your body, your body becoming heavily aroused. 

“E-Eridan, please...” You beg him, arching your back. 

He looks up at you as he continues to play with your nipples and you couldn’t help but think about how hot he was and how fucking amazing his actions were. You were confused, going back and forth on whether you wanted him to continue or not. You didn’t want him to stop, but you also didn’t want to go further... Did you? 

“Sol, I can’t stop.” He tells you again, as he pulls back and moves his hands down to the waistband of your pants (said pants doing nothing to hide your arousal). 

You gasp as he pulls your pants off and the cool air hits your lower half, your face red in embarrassment at how hard you are in front of him, everything on display for him. You looked up and a shiver went down your spine at the look on his face, his eyes wide as his eyes roamed your body, desire clear in his deep blue eyes as he licks his lips. 

You lost yourself in those eyes, so intense, so blue, so...  _ Alpha _ . Suddenly he leans down and kisses you, forcing his tongue into your mouth and you allow him to, your body moving and acting of its own accord, you kiss him back, clinging to him desperate for his touch. He grabs your erection, causing you to gasp and moan as he starts to stroke you, his other hand sliding down further and further until he has two  fingers pressing into your  slicked-up entrance. 

Your eyes go wide and you moan, throwing your head back against the couch cushions as he inserts his fingers into you and starts moving them inside you, you had never felt pleasure like that before. Sure, you had used toys during your previous heats, but that was nothing like this, it didn’t even come close to what you were feeling right now. 

Your arms are wrapped around his shoulders, gripping tightly to his shirt as you shudder underneath him, “E-Eridan...” You moan his name as he pulls away from you, which seems to really get him going as he pulls his shirt off and undoes his pants. 

You look down at him and  _ holy shit  _ was he big, he wasn’t an Alpha for nothing you managed to think. You want that inside of you, want  _ him  _ inside of you, desperately and immediately. Your whole body was screaming for this Alpha looming over you and you couldn’t and didn’t want to fight against it, you just wanted this goddamn heat and pain to go away and you knew he could do that for you. 

He leans down and whispers in your ear, “I’m going to make you mine,  _ Omega _ .” He says in a low, dark voice and it sends shivers of desire down your spine. 

“F-Fucking do it.” You encourage him, bringing him down for another kiss which he accepts greedily. 

As he kisses you  deeply as he fingers you a bit more, getting you nice and wet, soaking wet, really and when he pulls his fingers out you whine in protest at the loss of contact. 

He smirks down at you, “Ready or not...” He says and before you could really register anything, he lines himself up and thrusts himself fully into you in one fluid motion making you cry out in absolute ecstasy because,  _ fuck _ , you had never felt so full in your life and it was  _ glorious _ . 

He quickly sets a fast and rough pace, pounding into you in a rhythmic pace as he grips the underside of your thighs lifting them to get a better angle. It strains your back, but you didn’t care, all you could focus on was how pleasurable full you were, the hot and heavy thrusts, how he hit just that one spot that made you see stars and you melted into a moaning mess. 

“E-Eridan!” You moan loudly as you grab his face and pull him down into a deep kiss, his pace never breaking, though he did let go of your legs. 

“F-Fuck, Sol...” He groans as his thrusts start to become a little more erratic, he probably wouldn’t last much longer and honestly neither would you. 

Suddenly he stops and pulls out of you and you look up at him in confusion through your  tear-filled eyes, “ Wh -what--?” 

“Get on your hands and knees.” He orders you as he flips you over on the couch, grabbing your hips and raising them up. 

You didn’t even get half a second before he was thrusting back into you, pounding you harder and faster into the cushions with the new position. He leaned over you as he kissed the back of your neck, eliciting more mewls and moans as he ran his tongue over the sensitive parts of your neck, his teeth scraping along the skin as he continued to fuck you. 

“E-Eridan, fuck, I-I'm--” You couldn’t really get the rest of your sentence out as you moaned and came all over the couch. 

You could feel him smirk against the back of your neck as he picked up his pace, you were overstimulated as he thrust one, two, three more powerful thrusts and he pressed his face into your neck as he moaned out his own orgasm, his body shaking over yours as he released himself inside of you which made you moan as well as you felt the warmth of his seed filling you up. 

He leaned heavily on you as he began to come down from the high of his orgasm, pulling out and trying to catch his breath. You were doing the same as you waited for the post-coital haze to leave your mind, the heat dissipating and your senses started to return to you. 

Suddenly you realize what just happened and your whole body went stiff. Eridan got off you and sat back on the couch and seemed to be realizing the same thing as he fixed himself back into his pants. 

“Sol, I--” He started, realizing the huge fuck-up he just made. 

“Get out.” You interrupt him as you lay there limp on the couch, your face buried into the cushion. 

“Sol, I’m sorr--” 

_ “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!” _ You scream at him. 

You don’t look up at all, but there’s a long pause before you hear him gather his things, putting his shirt and scarf back on before walking out of the room and you hear the front door open and close. 

You lay there on the couch, disgusted with yourself as you can feel his cum oozing out of you, your sweat was sticky on your skin and you were going to have to clean the couch before your dad or Mituna got home. You couldn’t bring yourself to do any of that right now, though... 

All you could do is sit there and cry over what just happened. How could you have let him do that to you? How could you let that happen?  _ Fuck _ , everything was just messed up. 

Everything was messed up...


	3. Fate

You let out a loud and long sigh as you stared blankly at nothing. 

“Jesus Fuck,  Sollux ,”  Karkat growled from next to you at your lunch table, “If you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong then cut out the sighing you dramatic fuck.” 

You glance up at him, your head resting on the table, and you stare at him for a moment before inhaling deeply and letting out the longest and loudest sigh you could. 

“Seriously?” He gives you a look as he finishes off his lunch. 

“I’m troubled, KK,” You tell him, sitting up, “Leave me alone.” 

“You keep saying that, but you aren’t saying what’s troubling you,” He seems to be upset by this fact, “I thought we were best bros or something and you can’t tell me what’s bothering you?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” You fold your arms on the table and lay your head down on them, “I guess it’s more like I don’t really know how to say it?” 

He looks at you confused and really how do you tell him what happened? It had been a week since that incident and you had never been more confused about something in your life. 

Mituna had come home shortly after  Eridan had left and thankfully you had gotten yourself dressed again, but he caught you trying to clean the cum stains off the couch cushions and that had been an embarrassing moment for you. You didn’t tell him what happened, all you had said was you had your heat come on suddenly and you couldn’t help what happened. 

You had taken your suppressants, but you dad made you stay home for three days anyways just to be on the safe side. When you got back to school you noticed  Eridan hadn’t been there. You had mixed feelings about that and you couldn’t really discern what the confused feelings were exactly. Ever since that day, however, all you knew is you actually couldn’t stop thinking about the Alpha. 

Why wasn’t he here? Was he just being a coward and avoiding you? Well, you were pretty upset with him and you guessed you couldn’t blame him for not wanting to face you. 

You sit up and stare down at your crossed arms on the table, “Hey, KK, do you believe in fated pairs?” 

“Huh?” He furrows his eyebrows, “I’m a beta, I don’t need to believe in that shit and even if I weren’t that’s all just made-up shit isn’t it?” 

You pull on a loose string on your jacket, “Yeah...” 

He was about to say something else, but the bell rings right then and you stand up, telling him you’ll see him later before walking off to your next class. You couldn’t really concentrate the rest of the day and it all passed by in a blur. Before you knew it, it was time to go home and you left without even waiting for  Karkat . You would hear about that later, but right now you didn't care. 

You got home and your dad was still at work and  Mituna wouldn’t be home for another hour from his after-school activities. You go to your room and close the door, dropping your bag by your desk and taking your jacket off. You toss it on the back of your desk chair and you go to lay down on your bed. You should get started on your homework, but you don’t feel like it. 

Instead, you lay there and just think about all the things that have happened recently. You had been obviously upset after everything had happened and you really despised  Eridan ... Or at least, you thought you did. It was weird, there was a part of you that really didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore and there’s another part of you that is upset he’s nowhere to be found. It’s that second part that’s really confusing you. 

You should be pissed off with him, absolutely furious, never want to see him again, all of that, but... You rolled onto your side and sighed, “Fucking coward.” You say out loud to yourself. 

Your mind plays back the events of that day and you blush as you think about how he felt on top of you, the power he exuded as an Alpha and the feeling of him inside you was something you really couldn’t describe in words. It had felt amazing, the way he filled you up, the way he thrust into you, and... 

You look down at your lower half and you have to blush a little bit, this had been happening a lot lately and you couldn’t explain it. You undid your pants and pulled them down along with your boxers, gripping yourself as you begin to stroke yourself. You were rock hard, which has never really happened before outside of your heats, sure you got the occasional boner (and there was always morning wood), but you had never been hard enough to the point you  _ had  _ to jack off. You found yourself doing this every day now and it would always be because you had been thinking about  Eridan and what happened. 

You could still feel it, his hands on your, his tongue running along your neck, his breath ghosting over you, his cock... 

You had to shove your face into your pillow to muffle your moan as you cum and you lay there for a moment catching your breath. You reach for the tissues on your nightstand and start to clean yourself up, really, what was going on with you? 

Once you were cleaned up and changed, you sat down at your desk and attempted to start on your homework. You had made it through math homework and you were now working on history, which of course you couldn’t concentrate on because it reminded you of  Eridan . It was the first class you had with him and were you interacted with him first. 

You sigh and lean back in your chair as you grab your phone off the desk. You pull up your messages and you let your fingers hover over the keyboard on your screen, should you text him? What would you even say? You glare at your phone as if the device itself was the problem and you set it back down on your desk. 

You tried to read over your assignment again, but you just couldn’t keep your mind focused on it. So, you pick up your phone again and you decide to just take the plunge, you text  Eridan . 

“ _ Hey _ .” You text. 

You didn’t know if you had been expecting a response or not, but about a minute later your phone vibrates and you look and see that he actually messaged you back. 

“ _ Hey _ .” It read. 

Okay, not much to work with, but it’s a start. You hesitate for a moment while you try to think of what to text next. You type up some messages only to delete them, before settling on just saying that you hadn’t seen him in school lately. 

“I’ve been out of town for  somethin ’.” He tells you. 

Out of town? At the beginning of a semester, he took these many days off? 

“ _ Where did you go? _ ” 

There was no response. You waited a good while too, almost ten minutes passed without a response and you were getting nervous that he wasn’t going to respond to you at all. You were about to text something when a response finally showed up. 

“ _ I’m sorry. _ ” Is all it said. 

You stared down at the message for a moment, leaning back in your chair. 

“ _ You should be. _ ” You text him back. 

_ “I am.”  _

“ _ What you did was really shitty, I hope you know that.”  _

_ “I know, that’s why... I’m going to transfer to an all-Alpha school.”  _

That made you stop and you stared wide-eyed at the message. 

What? 

So, he was just going to pull a stunt like that and run away? You found yourself getting angry and you glare down at your phone before hitting the call button and putting the phone up to your ear. It rings three times before it picks up.

“....Hello?”  Eridan’s voice is small and quiet. 

“The fuck was with that message?” You say angrily right away, “You’re transferring?”

“It would be better for everyone if an Alpha who can’t control themselves isn’t around a bunch a’ Omegas.” 

You clench your fist, “So you’re just going to do whatever you want and not think about how that affects other people?” 

There was a long pause, “What does that mean?” He genuinely sounded confused. 

“Fuck,  Eridan !” You shout, “I don’t fucking know, all I know is that ever since that day where you unceremoniously forced yourself upon me, I can’t stop thinking about you and when I finally went back to school you weren’t there so I couldn’t even punch you in your stupid hipster face for the shit you pulled!” 

“Sol, I-” 

“No! You don’t get to talk right now!” You yell at him, “Fuck you,  Eridan , you and your stupid Alpha bullshit!” 

He actually kept quiet while you yelled at him. 

“Ever since that day some weird shit has been going on with my body, it’s like it’s not even mine anymore!” You take your glasses off and set them on the desk so you can pinch the bridge of your nose, “Every time I try to make sense of what happened and be angry about it all I do is pop a fucking boner when I think about it! This isn’t normal! This is some Stockholm Syndrome shit, ED!” 

You try to work through everything you’ve wanted to say to him these past several days now that your opportunity is here, but you’re finding it hard to keep it all on track. 

“I want to punch you in your face, but I also...” You struggle and you blush, “I also want to just make out with you and do other things and I don’t get it.” 

“Sol, are you home?” He finally spoke up. 

You furrow your eyebrows as you put your glasses back on, “Why does that matter, everything that I’m trying to tell you and  _ that’s  _ the question you ask me?” 

“ Solllux ,” He says firmly, “Are you home?” 

He used your full name and it sent a shiver down your spine, “...Yeah, I’m home.” You tell him, “Why does it matter, though?” 

“I’m  hangin ’ up.” He says suddenly. 

“What!?” You shout, “No! I’m not done yelling at you!” 

Too late, though as the call ended and you pull your phone away from your ear and stare down at the dial screen angrily, “Are you fucking serious!?” You turn in your chair and throw your phone at your bed. 

You suddenly hear a knock at your front door and you groan because you were still the only one home. You got up and stormed out of your room to the front door and threw it open, ready to yell at whoever dared to bother this residence at this moment. You were surprised to find  Eridan standing on your doorstep, though. He was turned away as he was waving away someone in an old... Is that a 50’s Mustang? The car drove off and he turned around and jumped a little when he saw you. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Sol, I’m sorry for what I did,” He said looking really serious, “And please believe me I never want to do that to you again like that, but...” 

You narrow your eyes at him, “But, what?” 

“But, listening to what you were saying and how you were affected and you may still not believe it, but I really think you’re my fated pair and honestly I really just wanted to see you so I convinced my brother to drive me over here,” He explains to you, “But now that I’m here and I see you I also really want to mess you up.” 

You stare at him for a long while, “You know I should be really mad at you,” You tell him, “I should hate you and I should’ve told my dad or called the police or something, but I didn’t and I couldn’t figure out why I didn’t, any normal person would have in an instant.” 

He listens to you with a guilty expression on his face, “I asked a lot of people if they believe in fated pairs, or even really if they knew what they were and how you tell and no one could give me a straight answer,” You continue, “Maybe they exist, maybe they don’t, but... If you say you want to mess me up, then do it.” You look at him seriously. 

His eyes widen and you open the door wider and take a step back, silently inviting him inside, “Maybe if we do this, I’ll get the answer I’m looking for.” 

He stays still for a moment before taking a step forward, “Are you sure about this?” 

“No, but obviously you weren’t listening,” You say as you grab him by the sleeve of his sweater and pull him inside, “Let’s test your whole ‘fated pairs’ theory.” 

He lets you pull him inside and he closes the door behind the two of you and before he could really register anything else, you pushed him against the door and kissed him. He stills for all of a second before he places his hands on your hips and kisses you back, he rolls his hips against yours briefly and you moan into the kiss as you grab the front of his sweater, pulling him closer to you. 

You pull away after a moment, your face is hot and you’re trying to catch your breath because  _ shit  _ Eridan was good at kissing and how did he get that good? He watches you for a moment, before moving to push you against the nearest wall, he grabbed you by the underside of your thighs and he lifted you up and instantly you grabbed onto his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss you again and fuck it was hot and it was really turning you on. You manage to break away from the kiss and you motion to down the hall. 

“Bedroom.” You say before lean down to kiss him again. 

Eridan was definitely strong like an Alpha as he carried you all the way to the bedroom without breaking a sweat, you weren’t really heavy, but you weren’t light either and he did it all without breaking your kiss, which was another miracle he hadn’t run into anything. 

You got to the bedroom and he kicked the door closed behind him as he carried you over and dropped you on the bed. He pulled his sweater and undershirt off and threw them to the side before climbing on top of you. You looked him up and down and he really was well built, lean and tall and without really thinking you placed your hand on his chest and ran your hands across the muscles. 

He chuckled, “You like that?” He said in a low voice as he leaned in and placed kisses along your neck. 

“I-I guess it’s nice...” You say as you tilt your head to the side, enjoying the feeling of his kisses along the sensitive skin of your neck. 

He pulls back just enough to take your shirt off and you had to blush just a little because you really were a skinny beanpole compared to  Eridan’s toned body. You didn’t necessarily feel inadequate, but there was a clear difference. He didn’t seem to mind as he pushed you flat against the bed and kissed along your chest and stomach, slowly making his way down to the waistband of your pants. 

You close your eyes and focus on the sensation of his kisses on your heated skin and,  _ fuck _ , you were really hard and he really needed to hurry the fuck up. He probably could sense your impatience and need and he grabbed the waistband of your pajama pants you had put on and your boxers and pulled both down instantly, letting your erection bob free of its confines. 

You bite your lip as  Eridan takes it in one hand and licks a slow line from base to tip before taking it entirely into his mouth, his hands now resting on your hips. You moaned as waves of pleasure coursed through you as he bobbed up and down, his tongue working wonders on you. 

“F-fuck...” You moan. 

He pulls back with a ‘pop’ sound and smirks at you, “Good?” 

You look down at him and nod and he sits up and with one hand grabs the underside of your right thigh, pushing your leg back and with his other hand he starts to play with your entrance. Rubbing his finger over it, applying just enough pressure to drive you mad and right as you were about to say something about it, he slides two fingers right into you. You gasp at the sudden pressure in you and you could hear him chuckling again, bastard was enjoying this too much. 

“You’re pretty wet there, Sol.” He says in a low voice. 

God, that deep Alpha voice of his really sent all the blood in your body flowing down to your lower half, but you weren’t going to admit that to him and give him that satisfaction, “Shut up,” You blush, “And take your pants off, I don’t want to be the only one naked here.” 

He laughs a little at you, letting go of you and standing off the bed just long enough to remove the rest of his clothing. He climbs back on top of you and suddenly it’s all kisses, hot and heavy and touches, so many touches, up and down your whole body. You’re glad no one else was home because you couldn’t keep your voice down as he finally is sliding into you, as he stretches and fills you so, so good. 

You arch your back as he thrusts into you hard and fast, his lips pressed to your neck. Your hands are wrapped around his shoulders as you dig your nails into the skin of his back and suddenly, he’s whispering your name into your ear and you blush so deeply as he never breaks rhythm. 

He leans in and kisses you which you greedily accept, letting him slide his tongue in when suddenly he hits that one spot and you throw your head back and cry out in ecstasy. 

“E- Eridan ,  th -there, don’t...” You moan out and he smirks, licking his lips as he hits that one spot again and again and before you know it, you’re  cumming all over yourself. 

Eridan chuckles and pulls out of you, flipping you over to your stomach as he lifts your hips up and thrusts straight back into you, you gasp and bury your face in your comforter as he pounds into you from behind. You could feel yourself getting hard again and, fuck, how did he do this to you? How did he turn you into this moaning pile of pure pleasure? Why did he feel so good inside you and why did it feel so right? 

You had no idea how much time had passed, but before you knew it you had come a total of three times while he had only cum once and that must be some kind of Alpha stamina or something. You both lay there on your bed, catching your breath as you’re cuddled against his side, completely spent. 

“W-Well at least we know our bodies are compatible...” You say and you can feel his laugh vibrate through him. 

“That’s true.” He says as he looks down at you. 

You look up at him and stare into his eyes, his eyes which are so deep and blue and just the most beautiful things you had ever seen. 

He smiles at you, “Why’re you  starin ’?” He asks you. 

You glare at him and reach up to pinch his nose, “Because you’re stupidly good looking and it annoys me.” 

“Oh?” He swats your hand away and smirks down at you, “Are you  fallin ’ for me then? Are you  goin ’ to admit I’m your fated pair?” 

You watch him for a long moment, looking between his eyes, “...No.” You say. 

That throws him off, “No?” 

You sit up and sigh, drawing your knees up to your chest, “I’m not just going to commit myself to you just because we just had mind blowing sex,” You explain, “I’ll admit that it does prove I’m attracted to you, but...” 

He sits up with you and listens to you. 

You sigh and run a hand through your hair, “...Just court me properly or something...” You say quietly, a deep blush coloring your face. 

He stares at you for a moment, not sure he heard you right, “Sol, are you  bein ’ serious?” 

“Please don’t make me repeat myself.” 

He takes this all in for a moment before smiling wide, “I’ll do whatever you want  me to.” 

You give him a look, “Please don’t be so sickeningly sweet then.” 

“No promises.” Was his immediate response he says as he leans in to give you a quick kiss. 

You accept the kiss, but groan and fall back against the bed, “AA is going to give me such shit for this…” 

And really, you  thought to yourself, that you didn’t mind. 

-

You had to smile at the memory as you finish changing and dressing Sen, picking him up  so you could go back downstairs and rejoin the rest of your family. 

You smiled to yourself as you walked back into the kitchen and saw  Eridan at the sink washing dishes as the twins clung to his legs begging for him to tell them the story of how you met and  he just kept telling them no. 

They notice you walk back into the room and right away they run up to you and start pestering you to tell them. 

“Sorry, kiddos,” You smile down at them, “It’s just going to have to be a story for another day.” 

They pout and ask you why and you think about it for a moment. 

“Well…” You start, “Because it’s a  special story between your dad and I and we’re not ready to share it yet.” 

They didn’t seem to like that answer but they did stop asking. 

After the dishes were done you all gathered in the living room to  watch some movie the twins were bugging you about now, some Disney something or other about elves and magic and two brothers. 

As the twins sat in front of the  tv and watched their movie, you and  Eridan on the couch as Sen  crawled around you kept thinking about  that day. 

You and  Eridan had been getting hot and heavy again after you had agreed to  date him and  Mituna had walked in on you and, really, hadn’t he ever heard of knocking?  He had just laughed at you both and told you to open your window and air out your room before your dad came home because, even as a beta, he could smell what you two had been and were up to.

It had been embarrassing to say the least and that had ended your mood for that day. 

Also, you had been right,  Aradia gave you the biggest shit eating grin the next day at school when you showed up with  Eridan and you smelled heavily of the Alpha. 

You laughed to yourself thinking about  how  Karkat had seemed so confused as you stood there sputtering for her  to grow up and keep her opinions to herself . 

Eridan raised his eyebrow at you, “What're you  laughin ' about?” He asked you. 

You looked at him, “Oh, nothing,” You say, “Just thinking about  fate.” 

He looked confused, “Okay?” 

You smirk at him, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

He rolls his eyes at you and smiles, “Whatever you say.” 

You all sit there and just enjoy your time as a family and, yeah, you may still not believe in fated pairs still, but you did believe that  Eridan had definitely been the one for you and  maybe your first time hadn’t been what you thought it would be, but  looking at the children you and him had made together  you thought who cares how it all started. 

This is how it had ended up and  you loved where you were at. 


End file.
